winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El mundo puedes cambiar
El mundo puedes cambiar (Protege el planeta en España, Power to Change the World en Inglés e Il Mondo Cambierà en Italia) es una canción que aparece en el episodio El Ascenso de Tritannus de la 5ª Temporada, interpretada por las Winx en el concierto de beneficencia en Gardenia. Letra |-|Español Latino= Amo los Cielos y el Sol tambien La brisa del marco, su calor Si, si Pero debes Respetarla Si la Amas Debes Cuidarla (Debes Cuidarla) El Mundo Tu Puedes Cambiar Si crees en Ti (Lo Puedes Hacer) Y Esta justo frente a Ti Puedes ver, Tocar Si realmente lo Intentas El Mundo Puedes Cambiar |-|Español de España= Gracias a ti puedo vivir Respirar, puedo sentir Es asi Gracias a ti Madre tierra Gracias Madre Naturaleza (Naturaleza) Tu tambien puedes quererla Tu tambien Puedes Protegerla Cada uno de Nosotros Puede proteger el planeta Tu tienes el Poder Es asi |-|Inglés= I love clouds, and the sun and trees Love the smell of the ocean breeze (Yeah, yeah) I love the plants, and the grass and sun Love to feel dirt in my hands (Yeah, yeah) But it's not enough to respect it If you love the Earth Then you gotta protect it (Gotta protect it) You have the power to change the world (Oh oh oh oh oh) Power to change the world (Oh oh oh oh oh) And it's right in front of us Every boy and girl in the world Has the power to change The power to change the world Just plant a tree with your own two hands And I know you'll understand (Yeah, yeah) Just turn the lights on when it's dark Now's the perfect time to start (Yeah, yeah) And a little bit makes it better There's a difference When we do it together (Do it together) You have the power to change the world (Oh oh oh oh oh) The power to change the world (Oh oh oh oh oh) And it's right in front of you Every boy and girl in the world Has the power to change And it's right in front of us Every boy and girl in the world Has the power to change The power to change the world |-|Italiano= Alberi, fiori e colori È la natura che splende in me (Yeah, yeah) Tra le mie vita la sabbia Da sensazione di libertà (Yeah, yeah) Ma non basterà il rispetto È il momento e tu Devi scegliere adesso (Scegliere adesso) Se tu lo vuoi il mondo cambierà (Se vuoi tutto) Con noi il mondo cambierà (Se vuoi tutto) L'amicizia è magica Questo sogno è già realtà Se tu vuoi il mondo cambierà Dal seme nasce poi crescerà Una pianta bellissima (Yeah, yeah) Guarda intorno c'è un mondo Che ha bisogno che di te (Yeah, yeah) Forse non sarà già perfetto Ma se credi in te Non sarà più lo stesso (Sarà più lo stesso) Se tu lo vuoi il mondo cambierà (Se vuoi tutto) Con noi il mondo cambierà (Se vuoi tutto) L'amicizia è magica Questo sogno è già realtà Se tu vuoi il mondo cambierà L'amicizia è magica Questo sogno è già realtà Se ci credi lo sai Se tu vuoi il mondo cambierà Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px centre|thumb|450x450px Curoisidades Su versión instrumental, que se escucha en el videojuego Winx Sirenix Power, es conocida también como Wonders of the Infinite Ocean (Miráculos del Oceáno Infinito). en:Power to Change the World Categoría:Canciones de la 5ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de Videojuegos Categoría:Canciones Categoría:5ª Temporada